Harry & Draco  Seven Years of Slashy Secrecy
by slashyboy922
Summary: I'm re-reading the books and as I go I am developing a secret relationship between Harry & Draco that will cover from Sorcerer's Stone to Deathly Hallows. I will note at what point in the original books each portion of the story picks up. SLASH, Graphic!
1. Sex Dreams at SS Ch 7

**Hi - **

**This entry is to serve as an introduction tho the story that you are about to embark on. I, as a huge Potter fan, have chosen to reread the books (all 7) for the umpteenth millionth time and begin one of the best, most slashy and certainly the longest fan-fiction that has ever been written.**

**The story will explore a romantic relationship between Harry Potter and his nemesis Draco Malfoy from the beginning of the series through the end. The story will be presented chronologically, but it will not be completely consistent. I will post when I'm at a point in the original story where a moment that would further this story occurs.**

**Reads in reviews would be great encouragement to push further in the project, so if you like it, please let me know.**

**Enjoy**

**-slashyboy**

**This portion of the story occurs at the very end of Chapter 7. Harry's first night at Hogwarts brings him a terrifying dream that includes Professor Quarrell, Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy. He woke up, sweating and then turned over and fell back asleep.**

Harry's second dream that night brought visions of the blonde boy, too. The difference is that this time Harry wasn't scared by his presence, he was rather turned on by it. In the dream the two boys were in Harry's bed, still fully dressed, lying on top of each other, making out.

Draco was straddling Harry, who's glasses were on the bedside table, and had his tongue deep inside the Boy-Who-Lived's mouth. Draco was slowly grinding his hardening boy dick on Harry's as they went, and they could both feel their pants getting tighter.

Harry reached up and grabbed the pale boy's ass. He squeezed firmly, causing Mr. Malfoy to moan into his mouth. Harry, having never felt better, continued the motion while opening his mouth wider so that the blonde boy could continue the tongue assault the two boys were enjoying so much.

Just then, Harry woke up, much to his dismay. The boy awoke feeling a wide range of emotions. On the one hand he was sad, having never wanted that dream to be over. But on the other Harry was happy to make conscious the sub-conscious feelings he had had toward the blonde boy earlier.

Realizing that his little boy cock was hard as it had ever been, Harry rolled over on to his back and plunged his hands beneath the warm covers. He raised the covers to take a peek underneath. He was still growing, but even so he was impressed by the size of his member.

At 11 years old, his dick stood a solid 6 and a half inches high underneath the covers, a number he realized was something to be proud of when he had taken a peek between the other boys' legs in gym class two years ago.

Harry closed his eyes, pulling up a mental image of the blonde boy he clearly lusted after and wrapped his small fingers around his not-so-small dick. Harry thought he may explode right then and there considering how on-edge he was after his smutty sex-dream.

He waited a moment to make sure he wasn't going to cum, hand still wrapped tightly around his man meat. When he felt a little at ease, Harry Potter began to slowly move his right hand up and down his considerable shaft.

As his right hand pumped away, his left hand also plunged beneath the covers and Harry began to stroke and squeeze his balls while his right hand pumped his cock faster and faster.

Being so young and inexperienced, it wasn't long until Harry was breaking a sweat, wriggling and moaning not-so-discretely underneath his covers in the Gryffindor boys dormitory. Soon, sure he was going to cum at any moment, Harry picked up the pumping pace even further until his hand was a blur below the covers.

Finally Harry's toes curled over and his body went ridged as he squirted out a decent sized amount of 11 year-old boy juice from his dick. Harry caught most of it in his hand and, not wanting to make a mess, brought his hand to his lips and slowly and sensually licked it off like he had an audience. He wiped the miniscule remainder on his covers and, exhausted, turned over to sleep.


	2. Sex Dreams Pt 2 at SS Ch 7

**This portion of the story occurs at the very end of Chapter 7. Harry's first night at Hogwarts brings him a terrifying dream that includes Professor Quarrell, Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy. He woke up, sweating and then turned over and fell back asleep. This takes place at the same time that Ch. 1 takes place, this is simply Draco's POV.**

The Boy-Who-Lived wasn't the only one who's mind was filled with raunch that night. In fact the blonde boy named Malfoy whom Harry was dreaming of was also dreaming about him. Draco, however, being a bit more experienced in the sexual department, well his dreams were on another level entirely...

Draco dreamed that the two boys were naked in bed, now in the Slytherin dormitory, and that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived's lips were wrapped tightly around his 7 inch dick. He looked down into Harry's emerald eyes, which were looking up into his own grey ones as the boy went down further and further on his dick.

Draco moaned with pleasure as he watched the boys lips reach the base of his shaft and tears filled Harry's eyes as he gagged a bit on Draco's dick. Harry took the boy's dick from his mouth and went to work on the boy's hairless balls.

First he took the right one in his mouth, sucking it like a hard-candy, massaging it with his tongue. Then he switched and began sucking the left one. His tongue flicked it around inside his mouth and Draco was going crazy with pleasure.

Wriggling around, Malfoy wrapped his thin pale legs around Harry's torso, forcing the boy's face deeper into his musky nether-region.

Harry stopped shuffling the boy's balls in and out of his mouth and ran his tongue underneath the length of Draco's shaft. Draco was going nuts with intense orgasmic pleasure and whispered down to Harry that he was going to cum soon.

Harry began bobbing his head faster and increased the power with which he was sucking. Harry wanted this hairless hung boy to cum deep inside his mouth and he wanted to swallow every bit of the jizz juice.

Malfoy's toes curled over and he wrapped his legs tighter around Harry's torso bringing his face all the way down on the pale penis. And finally Draco came. He came harder and more then he ever had in his whole life.

That was a better blow job then his father ever gave him …

Draco suddenly jerked awake, feeling inexplicably exhausted, until he realized that his boy briefs were filled with boy juice. Malfoy pulled his hand out of his pants and licked the strings of cum that had stuck to his fingers.

Draco moaned around his finger as he sucked the sperm-filled semen from his digits.

"Bloody hell," Draco thought to himself, "why does that Potter kid get me off so hard?" and with that final thought, Malfoy turned over and turned in.


	3. Their Eyes Meet at SS Ch 8

**This portion of the story takes place during Harry's first potions class in Chapter 8. He has Double Potions with Gryffindor and Slytherin on Friday's, Draco Malfoy is in the class.**

When Snape called Harry Potter Hogwarts' newest celebrity, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle laughed quite a lot. But Draco was only laughing out loud so that nobody would ever think that he had feelings for the Boy-Who-Lived. The truth was he had now fantasized about the boy each night since they got to the school, each night waking up to a stickier mess in his briefs than the night before.

Later in the class, when Snape was grilling Harry, Draco and his friends laughed some more. But this time he wasn't even purposefully laughing to hurt Potter. No, this time he thought that Potter's innocence was adorable.

Harry was so cute, he didn't know anything that Snape asked. He didn't know about asphodel or wormwood. Not about bezoar or monkshood/wolfsbane/aconite. He was so cute. But Draco could tell that Harry didn't find his failing cute, and Draco had the overwhelming urge to hug the boy.

_Snape was being really hard on him_, Draco thought, _he really could be nicer._

Soon though, Snape was off of Harry and on to Draco, directing everyone's attention at the blonde boy who was shining in the subject matter. Snape told everyone to look at the perfect way that Malfoy had stewed something or other, and every body looked.

But Draco wasn't concerned with _everybody _looking... He was concerned only with Potter, so he looked in his direction to see if he was paying Draco any mind. Harry was, in fact, looking at Draco. And now Draco was looking at Harry.

Their eyes met, and for a second that permanent grimace took a vacation from the blonde boy's face.


	4. Father Likes Son BACKSTORY

**This portion of the story is just a bit of backstory on Draco. This activity was alluded to in Ch. 2, but I wanted to explicitly share it with you.**

At 11 years old, it was time for young Draco Malfoy to do what all respectable wizards do at his age... Attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And so tomorrow he would. He would finally leave the home and take up residence, for most months out of the year, at the majestic castle that made up the school.

But Lucius wouldn't let his first and only son leave the house for months without another one of their now-regular late night rendezvous.

When he was sure that his wife, Narcissa, was asleep, Mr. Malfoy crept out of their bedroom and snuck quietly down the hallway of his mansion to his son's room. The boy was fast asleep and naked, because that's how his father wanted him.

When Lucius opened the door he was delighted (as delighted as Lucius Malfoy could be, anyway) to find that his son had kicked the covers off of himself in the summer heat and was now laying on his back, legs spread wide and his little boy dick was stuck with sweat to his right leg.

It really was a beautiful sight.

Lucius crept across the room, stripping himself of his emerald green silk pajamas as he went. By the time he reached the bed he was just as naked and pale as his son, whom he climbed into bed with. Two glowing translucent bodies in the moonlight.

Lucius strategically craned his neck over his son's torso and took his son's dick into his mouth. Draco wriggled a little but remained asleep, so his father brought his hand up and slapped him across the face. Draco bolted up and quickly became aware that it was another one of those nights. The ones he dreaded so much.

Now that his son was awake, he could do all the work though Lucius. And so the man positioned himself above his son and lined is large cock up with his son's mouth. In a moment Draco was choking on Daddy's dick.

Lucius continued to face-fuck his son until the tears were streaming down Draco's face and he was gagging so much he was near throwing up. He then grabbed his son's pale body and flipped him over so his ass was in the air. Lucius quickly cast a sphincter spell to keep Draco's ass uncomfortably tight and thrust his 11 inch pale pole deep inside his son.

Draco screamed a blood-curdling scream at the raw, forceful invasion. Just when the pain was nearly subsided, Mr. Malfoy starting thrusting wildly into his boy. He continued to pick the pace up further and further, and went harder and harder, and penetrated deeper and deeper against the young boys wishes.

Lucius removed his right hand from his sons little boy hip and grabbed Draco's blonde mane tightly. He pulled back hard, inflicting further pain on his son. He pulled the boys head back and forced his tongue down his throat.

Draco's ass finally got used to accommodating his father's large Slytherin shaft and he began to stroke his own dick. He licked his hand for lubrication and slowly began pumping his rock-hard, 7 inch member.

"I'm gonna cum!" Shouted Lucius Malfoy, "You ready for me to cum in your bloody bitch ass, Draco?"

"Yes, father." Replied Draco, knowing he had no choice in the matter.

Lucius wrapped his arms around his son's waist and ripped him from the bed. Dick still deep inside Draco, Mr. Malfoy stood his son up on his feet and kept him bent over. He dug his long, dirty nails deep inside Draco's flesh and thrusted as deep as his dick would as he exploded in his sons ass.

Draco sobbed in pain and shame as his father collapsed on top of him on his bedroom floor.

He couldn't wait to leave tomorrow.

He couldn't wait to have a choice in who he fucked.

And he really couldn't wait to see that shaggy looking boy with the glasses again...


	5. But I Despise The Guy at SS Ch 9

**This portion of the story takes place at the beginning of Ch. 9... There's a lot of really quick Harry/Draco interaction, so bare with me while I string these parts together.**

Harry hated Draco... How could not when the boy was always such an asshole by the light of day? But at the same time the boy that Harry dreamed of was completely different. The boy he dreamed of looked like Draco Malfoy, but he certainly didn't act like him. Harry was constantly trying to justify his feelings for the gorgeous pale boy by explaining to himself that there must be a different side to Draco, a sweeter, sensual, softer, sexual side of him.

Because of his daylight hatred of the boy, when Harry found out that he not only had potions with him, but now flying lessons too, he had mixed emotions. On the one hand, he was afraid Draco would continue to be a total asshole. He was also afraid of making a total ass of himself when he got on a broomstick for the first time. But on the other hand, Harry was happy for any chance that he got to see the gorgeous boy that he was constantly dreaming of...

When class time finally rolled around, most of Harry's worries were put at ease. It turns out he was quite a natural on a broomstick, and he was really shining. Draco Malfoy was also quite the natural, and Harry really liked watching the boy shut up for a bit and have fun... Seeing the blonde boy with a long stick between his legs was also rather fun for Harry.

Yes, everything was going really well. Until Neville faceplanted and was escorted away by the teacher, leaving the class alone, leaving Draco to turn into an asshole again. Soon, Harry found himself chasing the pale sex god through the air on his broom after Draco stole Longbottom's Rememberall.

Harry put a mean look on his face, but he was actually really enjoying himself. While he glared at Malfoy and acted pissed, Harry was really happy to be interacting with the boy at all. And boy, was Draco good at riding that stick.

When they finally came down, Harry the clear winner of their small battle, Professor McGonagall was waiting to drag Harry away for breaking the rules.

As he was going Harry noticed Draco, Crabbe and Goyle laughing at him. This made him more upset than the fact that he may soon be expelled from Hogwarts.

But what the Boy-Who-Lived didn't know was that Draco was secretly nervous for him. Because, while he pretended to have a deep distaste for the boy, he really couldn't get enough of him...


End file.
